Basilisk
by NovaSwift7
Summary: One of the Spartan IV Fire-Teams; Baselisk are on action on Halo Installation 06 sent by the UNSC to guard it and their temporary home until they come to them. But they are not at peace. Enemies lurk and interesting events will occur. I don't own Halo, it belongs to 343 Industris and Bungie Studios.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

**Cain**

UNSC Infinity

I was waiting, for a mission that the UNSC will give me and my teammates. Though we are Spartan IVs but we are just so strong like the Master Chief. I'm was walking towards the Pelican and my teammates behind me who were kinda curious about this mission, we were really kinda worried and curious about this, even my team feel the same thing.

"Come one guys let's go." I said walking on the ship.

I later stopped.

"Well are we ready guys?" I asked.

"Yeah!" The blue and highlighted white Spartan Aren raised his hands with his fist clenched.

"Of course." A brown and yellow highlighted Spartan Zen spoke.

"Hell no." A red and black highlighted Spartan Drake spoke.

Me, Zen, and Drake looked at him with a serious look.

"Ugh, I don't know guys. Are you sure this will be good?" Drake asked.

I spoke to him. "Well, I know we are all 18 year olds. But we need to do this because we need to complete our mission."

"Well they didn't give us the full story about this." He said.

"Don't worry about it Drake, they will give us the full thing." Said Zen.

"Well I hope is not that bad." Said Aren.

"I hope so." He said.

I put a face palm in my helmet trying not to go into a fight I spoke. "Come one guys lets go, we will be late if we don't hurry."

"Fine." He replied.

My armored is colored black with blue highlights by the way. We went to the Pelican and took off, we saw the UNSC Infinity far away from us as we parted away.

A captain came up to us. "Listen here young Spartans, all of you must know that they didn't have you the full information about this mission. Allow me to explain, command gave you this mission to occupy and guard a base somewhere on a Halo ring; Installation 06."

Drake raised his hands. "Is this going to be one of those missions that we need to stay like months for them to pick us up?"

We all looked at the captain. Both of his eyebrows were raised as something he already knows and I don't like that. "We will tell you when we get there."

We all looked at each other hoping for something good... Dang it.

We reach to Valhalla, I was still figuring out why is the purpose of this mission. Clearly it can't be that bad. The Pelican opened its door and we came outside with our weapons on our hands. We saw equipment and some various vehicles for us.

"Ugh, so how long are we gonna be here?" I asked.

"Well according to command, you Fire-team Basilisk are staying here until we come to pick you up. It might sound surprising, you Spartans are staying here for... 3 months. Good luck and don't get killed."

The Pelican moved on its way to space. For us, we looked at it as it go and then to us.

"God fucking dammit." Drake cursed.

"Three months, THREE MONTHS?!" Aren exclaimed as he went away to the base. "UGHHHHH! How can we don't see any Covenant troops in here?!"

"Probably because they already cleared this place, you dickweed ." Drake told him.

"Stop being such an ass Aren! But how are we gonna entertain ourselves, I'm gonna get bored if I don't find something interesting." Zen said to me.

"This is going to be a long mission Zen, a long mission." I said.

We went inside the base hoping on what we could do and prepare ourselves for an attack. We went inside and saw weapons, equipments, first aid kits, even food!

"Hey they brought Doritos!" Zen spoke grabbing Doritos.

"They sent us Coca Cola!" I spoke with a Coca Cola can in my hands.

"How are we gonna spend the day Cain?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I hope nothing really bad happens here..."

••••••••••••••••••••

Name: Cain Maximus

Age: 18

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Orange

Sex: Male

Helmet: Mark 4

Primary Color: Black

Secondary Color: Blue

Name: Aren Haythem

Age: 19

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Sex: Male

Helmet: Raider

Primary Color: Blue

Secondary Color: White

Name: Zen Pelivan

Age: 19

Hair: Dark blond

Eyes: Clear blue

Sex: Male

Helmet: Recon

Primary Color: Brown

Secondary Color: Yellow

Name: Drake Vermilion

Age: 18

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Sex: Male

Helmet: EVA

Primary Color: Red

Secondary Color: Black


	2. Chapter 2: Day at Settler

Chapter 2: Day on Valhalla

**Aren**

Valhalla - 2:30 PM - November 15, 2557

Well it's been a week since we got here, everything's fine for now. But Drake is being arguing on how the hell are we gonna share some Campbell Chicken Noodle Soup with the rest. I've been polishing the weapons ordered by our leader of course Cain. This Valhalla is similar to the one on planet Requiem. I am standing on one of the rocks with Xen talking.

"How are we gonna spend ourselves three months here since we don't see any Covenant forces here?" He asked.

I started to walk towards the base that was close to the beach while he was following me. "Well I was searching on the Internet and started jogging all over this place in circles."

"Well we have been preparing for any kind of things that stands in our way." Zen said.

"You don't say." I said with a serious tone.

"I do say Captain Obvious, and we might get delivery from the UNSC. We might get a Scorpion tank for heavy artillery from Wraiths and Hunters." He said.

We reach to the base and we saw flying equipment and weapons towards the ground, it looks like Cain in finding something or trying to do something.

"Ugh Cain, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to find my Energy Sword. Oh there it is!" He activated the Energy Sword as it made a electric sound when it turnred on. "Finally!" He turned it off and put it into his waist and switched to his Gold DMR. "Well guys, I've been thinking about an interesting idea."

"What kind of idea?" Zen asked.

He moved a little close to the water. "I want to know most of the location of Halo. I want to if there is some interesting things we might find, the UNSC might want to see things we find in here."

Zen came up and started to speak. "Ugh, how are gonna go to other places in the ring?"

"Don't worry, I had Drake and Atal building a teleporter that will connect to others."

"Ugh, who's Atal?" I asked confused.

"Atal is the A.I. that the UNSC gave us. Remember?"

Two weeks ago

A female professor was walking towards us as he gave a small chip to Drake. It has a grey color but there is a round part in the middle and it has a gold color in it.

"Here Team Basilisk, this is the A.I. Atal, he will help you on any information and technological cooperation." Cain picked it up. "Say hello Atal."

A gold visible color was floating in midair as it appeared a gold Spartan figure, his whole armor is Forerunner except his helmet is Scout. He really look small as hell.

"What's up I'm Atal. Your A.I. that will help you on your journey Spartan dudes."

He spoke.

"Hello there." Cain greeted.

"Hey he's tiny!" I said.

"You don't fucking say." He said jokingly.

"He looks like any other A.I., he's just gold. When it means gold, it has to be VERY valuable." Said Drake.

"Well, I am an A.I. similar to Cortana except for the rampancy thing that occurred to her. I can do what she can do in the past with the Master Chief." He explained. "I don't know about you, but most are weird by how they are in origin. Like some of them are Ancient or Old times."

"See, I told you." Zen spoke.

"As you may already know, Atal can perform many feats like Cortana did. Hacking into Covenant Sydney's like before, solve technological problems and of course help you in combat." She explained.

"See, we got a new member in our team. Welcome aboard Atal." Said Cain.

Present Time

**Zen**

We were entering the nearby base, we saw many boxes in the hallway. We saw Drake and Atal dealing with the teleporter. They were machines almost everywhere and the look busy. Seriously where does it takes us?

"Well, it might take us some few days when we finish this thing Cain. Now we need is to finish some parts here with the teleporter." Spoke Drake.

God, I almost tripped something here. We need to clean this up. Atal appeared in front of us like a weird spirit.

"Hey guys, we need to make the right connection to a telerporter somewhere on this ring. We don't want any other place that you four might find it scary or disturbingly weird because seriously I don't wanna know and it might sound fucked up." He said.

"Yeah, "fucked up" I tell ya." Spoke Aren when he clenched four fingers from each of his hands.

"Yeah yeah yeah, look. Like Cain said before. We need investigate this place or probably the Covenant will come to rape us unnoticed or the Prometheans hell we don't wanna." Said Atal.

"Yeah barely." Said Cain.

He walked on one of the computers as he tried to find something, what the hell is he even doing? I hope is not that stupid.

"Well if you excuse me guys I'll be practicing." Aren said as he went outside on shooting the cones outside as loud noises from the BR (Battle Rifle) can be heard. "Man I need more of these things, come one!"

I asked Cain on what he really is doing in there. "What is it this time Cain?"

"I'm trying to get something awesome here from the UNSC, they might gave us on what I'm looking for." He said.

"On what? They can't bring us lots of thing every time you know. They can be pissed of you do something bad and they get us in serious trouble of you fail something. I don't want that kinda stuff." I said.

"You speak as if the UNSC can be very restricted on the rules and orders they put us right in our faces like hell." Said Drake.

Atal came to explain something to us. "No, that would be ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence), they can be very displeasing on what they do and quite tremendous. Like what the first project on the Spartan II program. They captured children and replace clones that to think that the parents get caught by fools. They needed children to be trained and the early age and have the augmentations ready for them to take time before the Covenant attacks. It was a good idea but they keep those guys shutting their mouths like machines instead of people because they wanted a fucking perfect soldiers and that is one of the reason people call them freaks or machines."

That was true. "We all know that dude."

Cain got something on his computer that just blinked.

"Well guys I know what I will get." He said.

We all look at it on what he got, well it is a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3: Search and Destroy

Chapter 3: Search and Destroy

_**Cain**_

Finally, what I wanted them to bring is here, everyone is outside the base and what do they see...

"Why would you brought a Mantis here?" Asked Aren.

"There are amazing man, they got machine guns, rockets, and a powerful stomp. It could be useful on heavy battles." I said.

"But we could use the Scorpion since their rockets are more effectively stronger than this one. Tanks beats everything." Zen said.

"Haha, very funny asshole. Anyway, I'm gonna try this thing." I climbed into the machine and opened it's cockpit and went inside. I pressed some buttons to activate it and the Mantis began to stand itself up.

"Hey there!" Aren said surprised. "Are you gonna test it right now? I thought you wanted some of us to go to the other locations of Halo when those two finish."

"I want to try these right now for a moment." I began to point the sky by shooting the machine guns. "This looks fine." I began to launch the rockets when the water exploded. "Awesome." I did the Mantis Stomp is that what I would call it.

"Here it come guys!"

*BOOM!*

"CAIN, WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU DESTROY SOME OF OUR STUFF!" Exclaimed Zen.

"Ah shit! Why would you guys put these things here in the first place?!" I said.

"Sorry! We need to put these right on the other side." I said.

"The other base?" Asked Aren.

Wow, Seriously? "No into the water. Of course its the other base, come on guys help me out."

**_Drake_**

Well we are finished, Atal and I brought the teleporter to turn it one and it began to work. We did some connections for it to bring a place that will be recognized.

"Okay, that was kinda long. Now we need is to call the others so that we begin." Said Atal.

"I'm on that." I turned on my helmet to make a call for everyone. "Guys come on! We are finished."

Cain, Zen, and Aren came to the middle entrance fast.

"Well well, we finally done with that. Now team Basilisk, some of us are gonna stay here to guard this place. I need Aren and Zen to stay here, Drake and Atal your coming with me." Cain spoke.

We began to walk towards the machine to explore this ring world. "See you on the other side guys." I said when they waved their hands. We began to see a flashing light when we disappeared...

**_Cain_**

We made it into a place which Drake calls it Complex, it base is Forerunner. There has been many things in want to know here. We need to be careful here.

"Okay, we are on a rocky perimeter. Let's move slowly." I said.

We began to walk silently so that nobody can capture us, still we don't see anything but my radar caught enemy movement in this place.

"Hey guys, we got enemies here." I whispered.

"Yeah me too, thank God I brought my Sniper Rifle." Told Drake silently.

We crouched so that we can hide and we found something familiar.

"Guys, Covenant, over there..." I said.

We saw Elites, Grunts, and Jackals guarding the base. They looked armed and ready for an incoming attack with those weapons charges up by plasma.

Atal appeared right beside me. "There is much of them guys, we can take them out."

"But we need to figure out in a plan Atal, things aren't that simple. Got something Drake." I asked.

"I got nothing here jackass." He spoke.

"Well I already have a plan, and will like it." Atal said.

"I hope so." I said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

5 minutes later...

One of the Elites was standing there guarding his post until I came in.

"Surprise!" I stabbed him with my big knife as he died on the ground.

I grabbed a Fueld Rod Cannon and launched it into the Grunts as they exploded like popcorn, some Elites spotted me as one of them were shot in the head by Drake's sniper.

"Not today." He said in the radio.

I pulled my Energy Sword and slice on the two remaining Elites, Drake sniped one of the Grunts and Jackals as they fell down to the floor. I went inside and saw an Elite with another Energy Sword I used my Thruster Pack to jump beside him and lunged him with my sword. I tossed some grenades at the grunts and pull a headshot on some of them, I investigated the whole area and there were no more-

"Wait that's it?!"

That was kinda short, I though there were more of them.

"Ugh guys. Phantom!" Atal said in the radio speaker.

There were now hunters, two of them. I switched to my Sticky Detonator and stuck them behind its back as it exploded. One of them swing with his massive shield, I dodge it and I did the same thing to the other one.

"Don't stick around with us." I said.

"Was that a pun?" Atal asked me.

"Yeah why?" I asked him.

"Lame"

"Screw you."

Drake reunited with us as we head on the building they were guarding.


End file.
